pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gluglu (Soft Reboot Continuity)
- Greg = - Greg (PJs) = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Gluglu |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Yoyo Bibou Lilifée Grigri, Zina and Ulbert (sometimes) Animal Totems (mainly the Totem Lizard) Sorceline (sometimes) Orticia Bastet Papinuits (sometimes) Mitomites (sometimes) Tatouro |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Roméo Mécano Sorceline Mitomites Papinuits Orticia (formerly) Apophis Grigri, Zina and Ulbert (rivalry) |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Playing acrobats His totem animal Having permanent night (currently) Games Cookies |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = Mascrapules Roméo Mécano Sorceline, her Mitomites and Papinuits |Row 7 title = Debut appearance |Row 7 info = "Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou" (as a precursor counterpart) "Les Pyjamasques et l'opération zéro" (as his current mainstream counterpart) |Row 8 title = Voice actor |Row 8 info = N/A}} Gluglu (real name: Greg) (English name: Glue-glue) is the protagonist of the Les Pyjamasques book series. He is the youngest member of Les Pyjamasques. He's strong, a little sticky, but great at hiding! Always ready to rush to danger to save you. Let the wicked be warned, here comes Gluglu! Greg is shown to have Sacha and Amaya's attitude on being curious and observing towards things that seem to have interest in school. At most times, it is noticed that Gluglu is one of the characters to display a sense of humor, such as in Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome I when he reacted to Apophis' appearance. He can also be very assertive towards bullying which was emphasized in L'école des Pyjamasques. And he tends to not act in a superhero's vigilante tone at all. Like Yoyo and Bibou, he doesn't even speak in the English language and instead speaks in French. Greg is identical to his westernized counterpart. But his sweatshirt lacks the lizard symbol. In the nighttime, his pajamas consist of a pair of light green pants and a shirt featuring a lizard track pattern, but he doesn't have a Gekko symbol. His pajamas also have a white trim. As Gluglu, he wears a green one-piece costume with frills, a yellow-green belly and a tail to make him more lizard-like. His mask has an opening for his eyes and the lower portion of his face. *'Gluglu Main Collante': Can climb on walls and other surfaces. *'Gluglu Reptilo Camouflage': Can blend into the background, but his eyes will remain visible. *'Gluglu Méga Muscles / Gluglu Bloc de Bouclier' (officially introduced in "Les Pyjamasques et la graine d'Orticia"): Gluglu's ability is a mashup of Super Gekko Muscles and Super Gekko Shield, except it comes in the form of a hand to hand tactic instead of a magical power. This tactic allows Gluglu to use his human strength and/or other objects (such as Bastet's boat oars) for self-defense, and to protect others from harm. *'Eat': He can eat smaller enemies such as Mitomites, though, it is not considered to be part of his costume's powers and is intended to be Gluglu's second hand-to-hand tactic. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Les Pyjamasques Members Category:Les Pyjamasques Characters